


Loser

by klotho_borg



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мировое господство или девушка, которая никогда не будет вам принадлежать? Если перед вами встанет такой выбор, спросите Фэрли Кольта, что делать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loser

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фэндомную Битву 2014 для команды Grimm. Задание: цель оправдывает средства

В баре было шумно и накурено, откуда-то из угла слышались привычные разговоры о том, кому сегодня идут чистить рыло. Фэрли уже полчаса цедил свой двойной виски и судорожно соображал где бы по-быстрому найти денег еще на одну порцию. Хотелось напиться. Хотелось почувствовать пустоту бытия настолько, чтобы не идти завтра на работу. Он попытался стрельнуть сигарету у мужика, полу-лежавшего на барной стойке рядом, но тот был уже у таком состоянии, что даже не понял, что от него требуется. Что ж, ему можно было только позавидовать. Кто-то с силой хлопнул Фэрли по плечу и рявкнул прямо в ухо:

— Эй, Кольт, идешь сегодня на драку?

— А кто с кем? — лениво поинтересовался Фэрли, пытаясь прикинуться чуть подвыпившим на всякий случай, чувствуя себя при этом омерзительно трезвым.

— Потрошители с Койотлями, опять район делят.

— Вот придурки. Не, Гарри, я сегодня пас.

Гарри — невысокий щуплый, но очень задиристый Орлоклюв, насмешливо фыркнул, буркнул «Ну, как знаешь», забрал пиво для своей компании и ушел. Фэрли посмотрел на остатки виски в стакане, которые уже начинали напоминать чьи-то алкогольные слезы и тяжело вздохнул. С развлечениями в их небольшом городишке было не очень — еженедельные танцы и примерно сопутствующие им по регулярности драки «стенка на стенку». Вся прогрессивная молодежь активно участвовала и в том, и в другом. Но вот Мари не одобряла второе, и с трудом переносила первое. 

Фэрли вздохнул еще горше, так, что пьяный сосед, который до этого не шевелился, подвинул к нему локтем пачку сигарет.

Несколько месяцев назад жизнь Фэрли Кольта — вполне удачливого и довольного этой самой жизнью молодого человека, полетела в тар-тарары. Этот момент он запомнил навсегда. Был тот самый вечер, когда вся молодежь собиралась потанцевать в местном клубе. У Фэрли обычно отбоя не было от девиц, но в эту неделю он каким-то образом умудрился устроить себе полный штиль на личном фронте. Поругался с одной, забыл уделить внимание другой, про это узнала третья и подговорила подружек — обычное дело. В итоге на танцах все девчонки подчеркнуто игнорировали Кольта. Кроме одной. Которая делала тоже самое, только абсолютно непреднамеренно.

Мари Кесслер появилась в их городе недавно, везде таскалась с младшей сестрой или лучшей подругой Алисией и совершенно не горела желанием расширять круг общения. Даже такой болтун, как Фэрли, смог перекинуться с ней за пол-года всего несколькими словами в общих компаниях. Хотя вообще Мари привлекала внимание — слишком уж независимо держалась, кое-кого это могло зацепить. Но почему-то такие знакомства заканчивались ничем. Вот и тогда она танцевала в кругу девчонок, но как будто одновременно была не здесь, даже двигаясь по-другому, более плавно и скупо. Эти движения заворожили Фэрли, он просто не мог отвести взгляд, каждый раз возвращаясь глазами к ее фигуре. Неплохой, кстати, фигуре. 

Мари, заметив его взгляд, несколько раз улыбнулась ему, и Фэрли решил, что это успех. Когда музыка сменилась на более медленную, Фэрли едва не потерял Мари — она отошла с танцпола, каким-то образом скрывшись в тени. Если бы не острое везенское зрение, он бы так и не нашел ее. Позже вспомнив об этой мелочи, Фэрли понял, что насторожиться стоило уже тогда.

Фэрли запомнил и другое — какого причудливого цвета стали ее локоны в приглушенном освещении, и ее глаза… 

— Танцуешь? — спросил он, почему-то робея.

— Иногда, — ответила она и улыбнулась.

Но даже дотанцевать под одну песню они не успели. Фэрли схлынул — иногда это происходило само по себе, из-за нервного напряжения или чрезмерного употребления алкоголя. Никто особо не заморачивался с этим, в везенской тусовке все были привычными, а люди не замечали этого. Но Мари, как оказалось, не была ни тем, ни другим.

Фэрли застыл, забыв, что он вел в танце секунду назад, и молча смотрел в абсолютно черные глаза Мари Кесслер. Гримм. Вот же черт.

— Я думаю, на этом мы закончили, — холодно сказала Мари и с трудом вырвала ладонь из окаменевших пальцев Фэрли.

Она ушла сразу после этого танца, ничего не пояснив даже своей лучшей подруге Алисии. Фэрли тоже ушел и пил три дня, не появляясь на работе. Перед глазами у него стояли светлые локоны в мерцающем свете и черные глаза, заглядывающие прямо в везенское нутро. На третий день Фэрли, собрав всю оставшуюся силу воли, притащился на работу (он перебивался случайными заработками и в тот момент чинил мотоциклы в мастерской дяди приятеля), отдал бутылку прикрывавшему его мастеру, отработал две смены, а после этого направился прямо под окна дома семьи Кесслеров. Уже тогда по этим симптомам можно было сказать, что они далеко не закончили.

Поначалу Фэрли наблюдал за Мари, оправдываясь тем, что кто-то же должен отслеживать перемещения местного Гримма, но быстро перестал обманывать себя. Мари притягивала его взгляд даже если они случайно сталкивались на улице. Она заняла все его мысли, и все чаще Фэрли вспоминал не ее жуткий взгляд, а ее чуть ироничную улыбку и почему-то то, как хорошо лежала ее грудь в вырезе тонкой блузки. Спустя неделю бурных диалогов с самим собой, Фэрли смирился с тем, что эти фантазии, направленные в сторону Гримма, действительно принадлежат ему.

Мари стоически вытерпела две недели ненавязчивого шпионажа, а потом в буквальном смысле приперла Фэрли к стенке. Она загнала его в переулок и приложила об кирпичную кладку ближайшего дома — от неожиданности Фэрли вообще забыл, что можно сопротивляться — и отпустила из болевого захвата только когда он заверил ее в честности своих намерений.

— Зачем ты ходишь за мной? — прямо спросила Мари, гневно глядя на него. Глаза у нее пока были обычными, чуть сероватыми. Но и Фэрли старался держать сущность под контролем.

— Мы не договорили на танцах.

Мари прищурилась.

— По-моему, мы вообще не говорили.

— Потому что ты убежала!

— А ты застыл столбом!

— Я был… несколько удивлен.

Мари вдруг отступила и насмешливо улыбнулась.

— Ах, вот как это теперь называется.

Фэрли вдруг заметил, какая она маленькая — без каблуков, с собранными на затылке волосами, — он по сравнению с ней чувствовал себя оглоблей. С высоты его роста открывался вполне неплохой вид на декольте Мари, которое с недавних пор поселилось в его мыслях. Фэрли чуть помотал головой, пытаясь сбросить наваждение. Как эта хрупкая девушка уверенно и быстро умеет заламывать руки, он уже прочувствовал на себе. 

— Так чего ты хотел? — поинтересовалась Кесслер уже немного мягче.

— Пригласить тебя куда-нибудь, — честно ответил Фэрли. — Вечером. На неделе. Выпить.

— Я не пью.

— Я знаю. Так говорят, когда зовут прогуляться.

Мари посмотрела на часы.

— На этой неделе я не могу — мы с Алисией уезжаем, а сейчас мне нужно забрать Келли с рисования.

— И это я тоже знаю. У тебя в воскресенье вечером есть окно, насколько я успел заметить.

— Ты чертов шпион! — Мари шутливо ткнула Фэрли кулаком под ребра.

То воскресенье они провели вместе, как и следующее, как и еще несколько последующих суббот. А потом этого стало недостаточно. Мари по вполне объяснимым причинам не хотела знакомить его с семьей, да и он не горел желанием тащить ее в свою компанию. Между тем, в их отношениях доминировало расписание Мари Кесслер.

Серьезно, у этой девушки не было ни единой свободной минуты. Вся ее жизнь была детально расписана под занятия, подработку, дополнительные занятия, а так же дорогу с младшей сестрой на ее кружки. Казалось, что Келли Кесслер участвовала во всех внеклассных занятиях, которые только можно было придумать — от театральной студии до лепки из глины. И везде ее сопровождала Мари. Редкие вылазки с подругой тоже включались в расписание, а Фэрли вообще туда не вписывался.

Фэрли понял, что отношения стали заходить в тупик, когда он снова начал наблюдать за Мари издалека. Или, возможно, это случилось, когда в городе появились монеты Закинтоса.

Семья Кольтов участвовала в нескончаемой гонке за монетами уже несколько веков. Легенды об этом артефакте переходили из поколение в поколение, как и история про дедушку Дункана — единственного, кому удалось подержать вожделенный металл в руках. О том, что после этого дедушка поехал крышей и вся его последующая жизнь была посвящена исключительно поиску монет, обычно стыдливо замалчивалось. Фэрли не был подвержен семейной горячке, но совершенно случайно знал нескольких людей, которые не прочь были отвалить за монеты кругленькую сумму. 

Итак, пока все везены города стояли на ушах от новости о монетах и пытались выловить крохи информации, Фэрли решил немного выждать и заняться личной жизнью. Он как будто бы случайно подловил Мари в тот момент, когда она ожидала сестру с танцев. Она сидела в небольшом сквере напротив здания, где занималась Келли и читала книгу. Фэрли рисуясь перескочил через спинку лавочки, и приземлился рядом. Мари подвинулась, абсолютно не удивившись его появлению.

Черт знает, что происходило между ними. Фэрли не был новичком в романтических отношениях, и прекрасно знал, как обращаться с девушками. Комплименты, чуть грубоватое обаяние, предложение ночной прогулки на мотоцикле — и девушка падала в его руки, как перезрелый плод. Обычно все было так. Но не с Мари Кесслер. По-хорошему, они и не целовались ни разу. Фэрли не пытался распустить руки, или сделать какой-нибудь двусмысленный комплимент. И дело было даже не в том, что он ее боялся. Их везенско-гриммью проблему они решили просто — Фэрли почти все время контролировал свою сущность, а когда один раз он все-таки случайно схлынул, Мари тактично отвела глаза, чтобы не пугать его.

Они много говорили, и Фэрли действительно наслаждался этими разговорами, ее улыбками и долгими взглядами. Но коснуться ее руки и привлечь к себе тоже очень хотелось. Фэрли Кольт не был трусом — просто он странным образом боялся все испортить.

Фэрли сидел рядом с Мари на лавочке, настраиваясь на то, чтобы взять ее за руку или хотя бы сказать что-нибудь такое, чтобы она рассмеялась. В голову лезли одни банальности.

— Что читаешь? — спросил он, мысленно поздравив себя с самым идиотским вопросом.

Мари приподняла книгу в старой потертой обложке. На секунду Фэрли показалось, что это какой-то жуткий трактат написанный Гриммом, про то, какие пытки нужно применять к везенам.

— Евангелие, — ответила тем временем Мари и вздохнула. — Келли задали написать реферат.

— Ага. А читаешь, значит, ты?

— Она не успевает, а я хорошо пересказываю.

— Возможно, если бы Келли бросила пару кружков, то она бы успевала прочесть домашнее задание. Кстати, все хотел спросить, зачем ей столько дополнительных занятий?

Мари странно замерла, не глядя на Фэрли. 

— Она пока не видит везенов, и еще почти ничего не знает о том, что есть наша семья, и чем мы занимаемся. Я хочу, чтобы она узнала как можно больше хорошего и увидела, что в мире есть много прекрасного, а не только зло. Хочу, чтобы у нее было нормальное детство.

Фэрли хмыкнул. Женская логика, а особенно логика Мари ему просто не поддавалась.

— А по-моему, ты ее как раз этого детства и лишаешь. Что она запомнит — как постоянно ходила с одного занятия на другое?

Мари резко повернулась, гневно сверкнув глазами. Светлые локоны взметнулись и упали ей на лоб.

— На занятиях Келли общается со сверстниками. Нормальными людьми, я имею в виду. Ей очень нравится там, — с нажимом сказала она.

Фэрли протянул руку и коснулся щеки Мари, убирая неловко упавшие пряди. Она замерла, широко распахнув глаза, а Фэрли так и не смог отнять руку от ее лица. Он несмело коснулся нежной кожи большим пальцем и наклонился к ее губам, с затаенным восторгом отмечая, что Мари тоже тянется к нему.

Келли застукала их на середине поцелуя — от ее возмущенного вопля они отпрянули друг от друга, как школьники. 

— Ну вот, я проиграла два бакса! Вы не могли это сделать на прошлой неделе?

— Что? — опешила Мари, вытирая губы. — Ты поспорила с кем-то на два бакса? 

Келли высунула язык и хохоча побежала вдоль дороги. Мари и Фэрли кинулись вслед за ней. В тот день о монетах никто и не вспомнил.

Но дальше события развивались с небывалой скоростью. От трех информаторов, незнакомых друг с другом, Фэрли узнал, что монеты прибыли в город, и их готовят к дальнейшей транспортировке. Охота началась. Он забросил работу с подработкой, посиделки с друзьями и даже перестал навещать двоюродного дядюшку — единственного из семьи, с кем у него были отношения, приближенные к нормальным. Но Мари он бросить не мог. Они снова встречались, когда у нее было время, и Фэрли трижды срывался с засады, чтобы принести ей цветы. Плюс был в том, что теперь их встречи были наполнены не только пространными диалогами, а еще и сумасшедшими поцелуями. А к минусам прибавилось то, что он как-то услышал, что семья Кесслеров тоже принимает участие в укрытии и транспортировке монет.

Гриммы, конечно же. До этого момента Фэрли считал, что ему не может не повезти еще больше. Но, как оказалось, у его невезения просто не было дна.

Впервые Фэрли не пришел на свидание к Мари, когда он узнал о том, что монеты Закинтоса остались без надзора. Это была сумасшедшая удача — полу-забытый хостел на краю города, практически никаких свидетелей и остальные охотники за артефактом, получившие ложную наводку в другой район города. Фэрли крался по коридору, думая о том, сколько денег ему отвалят за монеты — нужно только не открывать коробку и тогда их чары не сработают на него. Но если он посмотрит на них, то его харизма сможет сразить любого человека, а сам он сможет владеть чем пожелает. Возможно, он помирится с семьей, найдет приличную работу, а после явится к родителям Мари и они не посмеют даже косо посмотреть на него.

Фэрли довольно ухмыльнулся, представив эту картину. Отчего-то в голове мелькнула мысль о том, что вообще-то это Мари отменила сегодняшнее свидание, но тут же пропала, затменная восторженными честолюбивыми мечтами. 

Замок в двери номера, где находились монеты, наконец-то поддался отмычке и Фэрли бесшумно вошел внутрь. Он быстро порылся в чужих вещах, простучал все поверхности, показавшиеся неблагонадежными, и совершенно случайно нашел маленькую шкатулку без опознавательных знаков в куче тряпья, сваленного на кровати. 

Сердце забилось быстрее — открывать или нет? Фэрли раздумывал несколько секунд, прежде, чем потянулся к маленькому замочку.

— Стой, — из гостиничного коридора, пинком открыв аккуратно взломанную дверь, вошла Мари Кесслер. Она целилась Фэрли прямо в грудь из старинного тяжелого пистолета.

Фэрли крепче вцепился в шкатулку и прижал ее чуть ближе к себе. От Мари не укрылся этот жест, но она ничего не сказала, лишь поджала губы и нахмурилась, как делала всегда, когда была чем-то недовольна.

Фэрли знал, что если он сейчас откроет шкатулку, то для него все изменится. Но за то, что будет дальше, не смог бы поручиться даже самый лучший оракул. Станет ли он мировым лидером, или полоумным, как дядя Дункан? Подействует ли магия монет на Гримма через него, или его просто пристрелят на месте?

Мари подняла пистолет выше, и в ее глазах больше не было сомнения. Что бы ни выбрал Фэрли — сейчас он окончательно проиграл и потерял Мари Кесслер навсегда. 

Он отступил на шаг назад, и грохнул первый выстрел — окно позади него разлетелось осколками. Фэрли выпал за окно неловко, боком, даже толком не разбежавшись перед прыжком — все его силы ушли на то, чтобы запустить шкатулкой с монетами вглубь комнаты. Следом грянул еще один выстрел. 

Мировое господство, или девушка, которая никогда не будет вам принадлежать? Если перед вами встанет такой выбор, спросите Фэрли Кольта, что делать.

Благо это был только второй этаж, и Фэрли отделался лишь синяками — хоть тут повезло. Но на этом его удача закончилась. В буквальном смысле выбросив монеты, он остался без крупной суммы денег, которую ему обещал перекупщик, и даже без зарплаты в этом месяце, поскольку большую его часть он провел в засаде или на свиданиях. Домочадцам лучше было и не знать, о том, что Фэрли участвовал в этой гонке, а двоюродный дядюшка смертельно обиделся на него за невнимание. Целы остались честь и гордость, но ими, к сожалению, было невозможно расплатиться в баре.

Итак, Фэрли Кольт получил, то что заслужил — уже допитый двойной виски в баре, три доллара в кармане и сигарету сочувствия от пьяного собутыльника. А так же мысли о том, какая нежная кожа на сгибе шеи у Мари Кесслер. Последнее было особенно невыносимо.

— Эй, Гарри! — крикнул Фэрли, вставая из-за барной стойки. — Ты там про драку сегодняшнюю говорил?

— Ооо, Кольт, я знал, что ты не пропустишь! — довольный крик Гарри поддержали одобрительным пьяным ревом.

Драки «стенка на стенку» практически ничем не отличались из недели в неделю. Потрошители шли против Койотлев, а к каждой из групп прибивались друзья, приятели, и те, кто просто хотели подраться. Фэрли впервые хотелось драться до разбитых в кровь рук, или, скорее, чтобы ему отбили все оставшиеся мозги и он уже перестал думать о несбыточном. 

Две толпы пошли друг на друга, подбадривая себя пьяными криками, а все еще трезвый Фэрли краем глаза заметил женскую фигурку, стремительно приближающуюся к ним. И в тот же момент пропустил хук в челюсть. В глазах потемнело, и он завалился на бок. Кажется, кто-то наступил на него, а кто-то пнул, и после этого окончательно настала тьма.

Фэрли пришел в себя, и не открывая глаз провел короткую инспекцию ощущений. Его голова гудела так, будто ею звонили в колокол, но на лбу ощущалось что-то прохладное, и вообще он довольно комфортно лежал на чем-то мягком. Висок осторожно поглаживали теплые пальцы.

Фэрли открыл глаза и прищурился — в закатном свете он увидел лицо Мари Кесслер, и тут же быстро закрыл глаза обратно. Судя по всему, его бедовая голова лежала у нее на коленях, и все чего хотел Фэрли, чтобы это длилось как можно дольше.

— Я вижу, что ты очнулся, — сказала Мари и добавила чуть более строгим тоном: — Мы, кажется, с тобой обсуждали нецелесообразность этих диких драк. Что вообще там делают Орлоклювы, кстати?

— Ищут приключения на свою пернатую задницу, — хрипло ответил Фэрли.

— Неужели им мало тех, что уже есть?

— Видимо, мало.

Фэрли видел сквозь полу-прикрытые ресницы, как Мари чуть усмехнулась и продолжила успокаивающе поглаживать его висок. Странным образом, головная боль от этого становилась меньше.

— В понедельник я веду Келли на рисование, во вторник — на танцы, в среду — на плаванье, а четверг с пятницей у нее остаются совершенно свободными. Немецкий мы перенесли на субботу, а французский она выучит позже, если захочет. 

— А как же театральный кружок, стрельба из лука, лепка из глины и… что там было еще? Изготовление ядов?

— Я решила, что в твоих словах есть смысл и поговорила с родителями. Келли нужно больше свободного времени, — Мари наклонила голову и шутливо подмигнула. — Да и мне тоже.

Фэрли застыл на месте, не веря своим ушам. Ему просто не могло так повезти. Или могло? Или дело было вовсе не в везении. Он с кряхтением приподнялся, покидая уютные колени Мари, сел рядом с ней и мельком огляделся. Они сидели на небольшой полянке среди кустарников — примерно двести метров от места драки. Интересно, Мари тащила его на себе? Холодной штукой, которую она держала у его лба, оказалось смоченное в воде полотенце. Но это все было неважно.

— Ты… правда? Не сердишься на меня? — спросил Фэрли, чувствуя, что обычное красноречие отказывает ему.

— Иногда приходится выбирать, — Мари улыбнулась той самой улыбкой, которая так нравилась ему.

Цель оправдывала средства. Монеты Закинтоса и все блага, которые они сулили, были ничем по сравнению с этой улыбкой. Фэрли чувствовал, как животная, везенская сущность выходит наружу вместе с диким первобытным счастьем. И он ничего не мог поделать, чтобы сдержать ее.

Он схлынул, видя Мари уже другим, полу-птичьим зрением. Но улыбка не исчезла с ее лица. Мари протянула руку и несмело, кончиками пальцев погладила Фэрли по перьям на виске. Он прижался щекой к ее ладони, и потерся об нее, жмурясь от удовольствия. Глаза у Мари снова были абсолютно черными. Но это больше не пугало.


End file.
